The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by WalkingWithSupernaturalHorror
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble across a fire started by demons. While investigating, they run into an 18 year old Addison Farley, an ex hunter with a troubled life. The boys decide to aid Addy in figuring out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

She was drained, her eyes said it all. They were expressionless and looked aged. Bags sat under them from days with little sleep. She was wary from all she had been through. She did not recognize her reflection. I did not see myself…

Covered in soot, lungs raw from smoke inhalation. _Not this shit again_. I thought to myself. _I can't do this all over again._ The sirens rang outside; I could hear the sobs and screams of others. I bowed my head, looking into the sink, I held back a sob. A hand lightly rested on my shoulder. Emma looked at me, softness in her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself. Not again." She said quietly.

"Don't you dare say that. You know this is about me. Cat is dead because of me."

"Addison… You stopped hunting… This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, well maybe this happened because I stopped. These... these abominations took my family from me. Now one of my best friends? They're just trying to break me…"

"Maybe they are…But you can't let it get to you. You have to keep a clear head. We need to find what we're up against."

"We? _We? _No, there is no "we" in this one Em. I'm taking this one alone."

She was quiet for a moment. "They won't let you."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that. I'm 18, technically. Therefore, they have no say."

"You don't think they won't go after you?" Emma glared and crossed her arms.

"They wouldn't know where to begin."

"Addy, you don't either. Now stop it. Think rationally for a moment. You know what happens when hunters lose their cool and rush off? They die. They fucking die."

I stared at her, annoyed. "Do you really think I care?"

"No, but I do. I'm not going to lose another friend. Not like this. I can't lose you again…"

"Yeah, we're not having this discussion right now. If you'll shut up, I'll stay tonight. Now excuse me, I'm going to my room."

"You think I'm gonna let you be alone? Really? I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, Emma. I just want time to myself to grieve. Okay? Just a little while to cry it out."

"Nice try. You have vodka in there, don't you?" Now she was the one who looked annoyed.

"Why do you ask?"

"You drink when you're upset… I know you. Besides, she was my friend too."

"Fine kid. You can join me."

"Good. My mom said she would get here as soon as possible."

I nodded and turned the direction of my room. We walked inside and I locked the door. Emma seemed to know exactly where I hid my stash. She looked at the bottle. Almost empty.

"There's few more." I whispered.

"You drink too much."

"You would too." I gave a cynical chuckle. We passed the bottles around in silence for quite some time. The next thing I knew a bright light shined through the windows. It was 6 in the afternoon.

I groaned loudly. Emma was nowhere to be seen and for a second, I panicked. Then, I heard her soft voice down the hall.

"She's not okay. Not at all."

"We know. None of us are." Her mother this time.

I decided to end this conversation before there was too much thought. I pushed over some books on my shelf and exited the room. They looked at me. A look of pity. Emma's mother, Theresa, opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want your damn pity." She only nodded at me. I looked at Em. "I'm gonna get a shower and go take a walk. You wanna join me, kid?"

"I will. Should I get some stuff ready?" She asked.

"Already packed stuff. Just in case. Holy Water, salt, blades. We'll be okay if there would be trouble."

"Alright."

I hurried off to the bathroom and cleaned myself off as quickly as I could. I toweled myself off and shook out my loosely ringleted hair. At this point, appearance didn't matter to me. I hurried to my room and threw on some black shorts and a tight, white V-neck shirt.

There was a light knocking on my door. "You ready?" Emma asked from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." I opened the door to let her in. I quickly slipped on a pair of black Vans, grabbed my bag and exited.

"Let's go." I told her. She said nothing and studied me. I groaned and walked outside.

She looked at her mother. "We'll be off then."

"Be careful." Was all she said.

We walked outside in silence. Our neighbors who were out stared at us. I shot them glares and they immediately looked the other way. A car in front of Cat's house caught my eye; it looked like an old, black Impala. I looked at Em.

"Now, that is sketchy." I whispered as I strained to see two men in suits talking to the police. Then, the officer looked our way and pointed. The two men glanced at us, then each other.

"I suggest we walk away for now." Emma said, nervously.

"You don't say?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Shut up." She muttered.

We walked through town, down to a little diner. We almost crossed the street when we noticed the car we had seen was following us. Not too close, but enough to raise suspicions.

"How long have they been trailing us?"

"A good while. Should we-"

"Trap them?" I nodded. "To the allies, we'll spilt. Take some stuff from my bag, okay?"

"Got it." She took a few things out and we parted. Soon enough we heard an engine stop and doors slam shut. Then footsteps, going to each part of the allies. _Shit._ I thought to myself. _We shouldn't have done this._ I hid myself and held my breath. A young man surveyed the area. He didn't even notice me. I looked behind him. No one. I pounced on him and we fell to the ground, my arm tightly pressed to his neck as I sat on his stomach.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us?" I hissed at him. He gasped and writhed and pushed me off. Now he pinned me. I reached for my sliver knife.

"You wouldn't want to do that, sweetheart. It won't do much to me." He gave a little half grin and struggled against me, causing me to drop the blade. I took a deep breath and elbowed him right in the jaw. Emma and the other guy came running as I had him pinned again.

"I'll ask you one more time_. Who the hell are you?" _I held up a different blade, but he was just out of reach.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You don't need to do this!" The other guy yelled.

Em looked at me. "Relax Addy, they're good guys."

I raised my eyebrows and pulled out the bottle of holy water I had in my bag. I doused the man on the ground. Now he just looked annoyed. I backed off.

"Explain. Now." I hissed.

"Oh, a feisty one. I like them feisty."

"You won't like it if you're dead honey."

"Dean, back the hell off." The other guy said.

"Wait, Dean..? What's your last name?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Winchester. Why?" He asked.

"Related to John?" I questioned.

"Uh…Yeah. You know him?"

"My dad used to hunt with him sometimes…"

The boys exchanged both shocked and puzzled looks.

"Well, this has been unexpected. We should continue this elsewhere. Those things might still be here…" Emma stated cautiously.

"What things?" Dean and I'm assuming Sam said in unison.

I felt eyes on me. I turned my head slowly to see over my shoulder. "Demons. They have been screwing with me for quite awhile." I growled and then sighed. "We need to move. Then we can talk."

"Lead the way sweetheart." Dean said with a slight grin. I shot him a glare and rolled my eyes.

I looked at the other guy. "He's a real charmer, huh?" I joked as I grabbed my stuff from the ground.

"I'm sorry… He's just…"

I smiled at him, lost in a distant memory. "I know what it's like."

Emma and Dean looked at us, obviously confused.

"So, where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"The diner maybe?" Emma suggested. "My mom won't appreciate us bringing older guys over unannounced like that."

"The diner will work." I replied absently, my eyes scanned the area as we walked into the open.

"Paranoia?" Dean asked Emma quietly.

"When the hunter becomes the hunted, paranoia is a must." I hissed as I crossed the street, heading the direction of the little diner.

The man I assumed was Sam rushed in front of me and held the door. I smiled up at him, "Why thank you sir." He just smiled back. I walked up to the counter. Margie, the owner, saw me first. She gasped.

"Addison, honey… How are you holding up?"

I sighed. "I'm… doing the best I can. Cat was my best friend, you know?" I let out rueful laugh.

Emma gave me a quick hug. Margie gave us a sad smile. "If you girls need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Margie." Emma said. "Do you think you could seat us at a quiet booth, away from everyone? We need to…catch up with some old friends."

"You got it baby girl."

She showed us to a quiet area and we all sat. Em spoke first.

"So, who exactly are you?" She asked them.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. We're brothers, hunters." Dean told her.

"What brings you here?"

"Business. What about you two?"

"Emma Thompson and Addison Farley." Emma started.

"Best friends and practically sisters." I added.

"Practically?" Sam asked.

"Em's family, uh, kinda adopted me about a year ago. They were good friends of my family."

"Where's your family?" Dean questioned.

"You know, I don't exactly feel like talking about it…"

Sam looked at me, sadness clear in his expression. "I'm sorry." He said in a low, comforting voice. His hazel eyes locked onto mine across the table. In them I saw everything I felt. He knew.

I swallowed hard and broke the gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Any idea what happened to your friend?"Sam started.

"I think the same bastards that killed Cat were the ones that killed my family." I paused for a second, " Em, call your mom. Tell her we'll be out late tonight."

She didn't say a word, she just did as asked. She walked away as she explained the situation. I still didn't look directly at the brothers. Out of my peripheral vision I examined them. They were very attractive. Dean radiated confidence, while Sam was more reserved. They both watched me. Trying to analyze what they saw. Sam looked at his brother for a second. Then he spoke to me.

"Where's a good place to stay?" He asked quietly.

"There's a little motel on Henderson Street. We can show you. Would you mind if we stuck around to chat? Might be safer than here."

"That'd be okay. How old are you girls anyway?" Dean asked.

"I'm almost 19 and Emma is almost 18. So yeah, watch out for Jailbait over there." I grinned a little.

"Ha, so she is human!" He smiled back at me.

I felt my smile falter a little, but I chuckled lightly. "Basically."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. Dean didn't seem to notice a thing. I ran my fingers through my hair. Their eyes flicked to my wrist.

"Nice tattoo." Dean smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I grinned a little

"We have the same ones." Sam smiled and pulled his shirt down a little to reveal the same tattoo on his chest. As did Dean.

"Huh, well how about that." I grinned at them. Emma looked at us and smiled too.

She turned to me. "Holy Hell, you're making friends."

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Oh stop that. Addy, seriously." She soundly slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Em. Rule 1. Remember?" I gave her a pained little grin.

She sat down next to me and sighed. "I know…"

"Cardio..?" Dean asked, trying to change the mood. Sam studied me.

I smiled at that. "You know, I think you and I could get to be great friends."

"I would hope so." He returned a smile.

I looked at Em. "What'd your mom say?"

An annoyed look painted her face. "I'm not allowed to stay out and she wants to talk to you about something."

"This better not be some 'older guys' kind of talk. It's a tad late for that one." I sighed. Dean grinned and his eyebrows rose. Sam shot him a warning look.

Emma looked at me as though I was an idiot. "Nope, she sounded kinda mad though. Said something about a warning."

"Oh. Even better." I replied flatly.

"Warning?" Sam asked.

"Well, if Em told her mother who you were, she knows what you do. Let's face it; we don't exactly have the safest line of work." I swallowed hard, I felt my chest tighten. "C-can you excuse me for a moment?"

I got sympathetic nods and looks from the boys. Em put her hand lightly on my arm then stood up. "It'll be okay honey." She said.

"I hope." I turned away and walked to the bathroom.

**_Sam's POV_**

Addison walked away, trying to keep herself composed. I looked at Emma. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I ask myself that question everyday…" She said quietly. Once she realized she said it out loud she quickly said, "Addy is strong. She is the strongest person I know."

"But you question her?" Dean asked her.

She sighed and paused, gathering thoughts. "Yes and no. Addison knows right from wrong. She has common sense… But her emotions get the better of her. She's so…angry all the time. I-… I've said enough. Ask her, or maybe one day she'll tell you. It's not my place to tell."

"Do you really think she'll open up to us?" I asked, not buying it.

"If she's drunk enough, she'd basically tell you everything. Works for me at least. So I mean, you can try that."

"Wait, you're telling us to… Get your… sister drunk?" Dean looked over at me, confused.

"If you want information quickly it could work. She… doesn't trust people really. I think it could be good for her to get back in the game. She was good at what she did. Losing her family just destroyed the faith she had."

"What happened to them?" I asked Emma quietly.

"I really shouldn't say. A few things… You'll get it out of her eventually."

"You have a lot of respect for her, don't you?" Dean asked.

"She's my best friend. The only one I have left... You know? She's strong and brave and... Damn she's damaged. She needs closure. I feel like you guys could help with that."

"How can we help her?" I wanted to know all I could.

"As much as she's against it… I think she needs to get back to hunting. Whether she is hunting or not she blames herself for things that happen. She needs to accept the fact that shit happens."

"You've never felt responsible for the loss of a life, have you?" I knew the answer before I asked.

"No…" She responded.

"It's not exactly a walk in the park… But people die every day. If it was meant to be, it happens. It's no one's fault." My brother looked at me with sympathy. I caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair and pale skin headed our way. Addison's face and eyes were slightly red. She had been crying. She sniffled a little as she sat down.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Small talk, nothing much." Emma murmured looking at her. Kaelyn nodded slowly.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked nervously. "We can show them to a hotel and then I can go talk to your mom."

"It's cool with me. Guys?" Emma looked to us. Dean and I nodded.

Addison kept avoiding looking at us; she just walked out the door followed by Emma and Dean. I looked behind me in time to see Margie watching us.

"You look after her." She called.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and walked out.

Dean was headed for his "baby."

"I gotta tell you man, that is one sexy car." Addison commented.

"Why thank you sweetheart. You a car girl?" He asked her.

"Sort of. I dated a few car guys. What is this? A…'67?"

"Damn, spot on." He laughed and grinned.

"My dad also talked about it a few times." She smiled as he let her in the car, Emma followed.

I got in, shotgun as usual. Dean turned up his music.

"I love this song." Addison was smiling a little again.

"She doesn't complain about my music." He glared at me.

"I don't complain. I just think you should up your system is all." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's my car, man. I'll do what I want." He mumbled as he pulled on to the road. "Where am I going?"

"Keep going straight for a few blocks, turn right onto Jacobs and then a left onto Henderson."

After a few minutes we reached the hotel and got out of the car. Addison groaned to herself.

"You guys go get settled in and I'll be back eventually." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just gonna walk back by yourself?" Dean asked her, slightly shocked.

"No, Em is with me." The girl replied with slight sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant." Dean was getting annoyed.

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. They won't do shit in broad daylight."

"Be careful." I told her before Dean could say anything else.

"I'll see you guys shortly." She jokingly curtsied and started to walk away.

"Bye guys." Emma said sheepishly and sped away to catch up to her.

We watched them until they disappeared from view. I followed Dean as he entered to office to get us a room. The woman at the front desk showed us to our room. As I shut the door Dean turned to me.

"Something is up with that girl."

"She's hiding something, that's for sure."

"You think she's dangerous?" He set his jaw a little.

"It doesn't seem like it, not to us anyway."

Author's Note:

So, this was kind of just setting up for the rest of the story. It will get better, I promise! Please stick with me.


	2. The Quiet Things Chapter 2

**_Addy's POV_**

Emma stayed quiet as we walked.

"What's up with you? Normally you never shut up?" I questioned.

"Not much for me to say." She responded.

"You always have something to say."

She sighed, "I'm afraid, I guess. I don't know."

"They won't go after you as long as I'm here."

"No, I'm not afraid of the demons. I'm afraid for you."

I stopped dead and looked at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Forget it." She she shook her head and continued to walk. I sped up and cut off her path.

"No, tell me." I growled.

"I don't know how to word it. I just wish I could fix things for you."

"No one can fix it." I muttered, turning away.

"No, you're just afraid to try!" She shouted.

I looked at her with fiery eyes."I have tried. A lot. I couldn't find anything, I couldn't fix anything. I can't do a god dammed thing!"

"You never told me that…"

"I don't like talking about it, I failed. I'm…ashamed."

"You made a mistake. You're human. It happens."

I sighed and started walking again. "People in that position have no room for mistakes."

Em stayed quiet until we walked into the house. Theresa and her boyfriend, Casey, were waiting for me.

"Oh fabulous…" I muttered.

"So, you met up with the Winchester's?" Theresa asked.

"No, I tackled Dean Winchester to the ground." I smiled sarcastically at her. She wasn't amused.

"Why are they here?"

"They were passing through and saw the Cat's house."

"And how did they find you?" She pressed.

"They saw us walking… And followed us."

"So you went and talked with them? They're dangerous!"

"What makes you think that?"

"They're hunters. They're all dangerous."

"Gee, thanks. That's nice. You realize you're calling me dangerous too?"

"You don't hunt anymore!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I do! I've killed demons in this town. Em even helped me."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she turned to her daughter.

"They jumped us! I swear!" Em managed.

"She barely did anything. Let it go. She needs to know how anyway." I sighed and scratched my head.

"I don't want her to be a target and I don't want to lose you either! You're not thinking about your safety. You ran into a burning house last night! You're not stable."

"Oh _fuck off._ You're not my mother." I spat at her. "Who cares what happens to me?"

She staggered back a bit, mouth agape. Casey put his arm around her and stared at me, flabbergasted. "We all care about you. You're out of control and a hazard to everyone and yourself."

I heaved a sigh and stomped to my room, throwing some clothes and booze in a bag. Then I went for the front door.

"Bye. I'm done." I saluted them as I walked out to the door and got into my car.

"Ugh! Fuck!" I screamed, smashing my hand against the wheel. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes. I inhaled sharply, hoping it would stop them. It didn't. So I drove around for a few hours, drinking and just pondering my stupidity before finally pulling into the motel's parking lot.

**_Sam's POV_**

There was a light knocking on the door; I peeked out to see Addison standing there. I opened the door and assessed her state. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she looked obviously distressed. With a weak smile, she looked up at me and breathed a quick hello.

I led her inside quickly, by then I could smell the alcohol on her. "Have- Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah. Not exactly my best idea." She sighed heavily. She looked up at Dean, who had just emerged from taking a shower. She said hello to him as well. He went to look through papers.

"You should sit down. What's wrong?" I questioned as she sat in a chair and she put down a bag. I sat in front of her.

"I… got into an unpleasant fight with Emma's mom. I'm sleeping in my car tonight because I don't feel like dealing with the massive shit I just stirred up."

"No you're not. You're going to stay here with us." Dean said suddenly.

"I can take care of myself…" She said slowly, struggling with her words slightly.

"You're drunk and you're a young girl, you're a target for any idiot out there. Plus you said demons were out there after you. So no, you're not going to be alone." Dean walked over and beside her.

"I'm not drunk." She argued. "A little tipsy, maybe. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"What was the fight about?" I asked her softly.

"Basically, she was questioning my mental stability and my motives. I pretty much was like_ fuck off, you aren't my mother. _Which just led to more shit and I just…" She groaned.

"Why is she questioning your mental stability?" Dean asked her.

She froze for a second, contemplating what to say next. "Well, let's see. I drink like a fish. Last night I ran into a burning building to save someone I already knew was gone. And…" She sighed. "It's just a long story really." She pulled a half empty bottle out of her bag and took a big gulp.

"Is- is that straight vodka?" Dead raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

"How much do you drink?" I inquired.

"I can go through a few bottles a week. It kinda takes a lot to really get me drunk." She grinned a little, lost in thought. She shakily stood up and walked to the window. She peered out into the budding darkness. Dean walked up to her and carefully put his arm around her shoulders. She flinched at the contact, and then relaxed.

"Nothing can get you here." He told her.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I'll go… Make a call. See if we can get someone to watch Emma's house, okay?" He pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I would be grateful if you did that." She whispered.

"Go lay down. I'm gonna go outside and make that call."

She nodded and looked to me. I stood up to help her as Dean went outside.

"I can walk Sam." She smiled up at me.

"If you say so…You can, uh, lay in my bed."

She raised her eyebrows. "If you insist." She slipped off her shoes and sat down. I sat on Dean's bed in front of her.

"What's really wrong?" I looked at her bright turquoise eyes. She stared at me for a moment.

"I'm just in over my head." She whispered. I got up and moved closer to her.

"How so?" I questioned quietly.

She gently put her head on my shoulder. "I really can't say. Hell, if I tried it wouldn't come out right." I heard her inhale sharply. I moved a little to look at her. She was crying a little.

"Shh, shh." I pulled her in closely. "Don't cry."

She stiffened at the contact, and then allowed herself to lean in a little. She slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm normally in control."

"It happens. Don't apologize."

I heard the door open and the first thing I hear is Cas, quite shocked calling Addison's name across the room.

"Huh, you know her, Cas?" Dean asked, equally shocked.

"Cas..? Castiel?" She stood up quickly and nearly fell. I had her sit back down.

"You guys know each other?" Dean asked again.

Castiel and Addison's eyes were locked on each other.

"Yeah, I've known him a few years." She said, not letting her eyes stray.

"How?" Dean asked confused.

At that point she got nervous and broke the gaze. She stared at the ground.

"Addy are you alright?" Cas asked her. She nodded. "Are you… intoxicated?" She nodded again.

"Is anyone going to tell us how the hell you know each other?" Dean asked, a little more harshly than necessary.

"Dude, just shut up for a minute." I told him.

"How did you end up here?" Cas asked us.

"We were driving though. Saw something, and asked questions. All roads led to Addison for answers." Dean answered.

"I see." He walked closer to Addison. "Did something happen?"

"My stupidity followed me. What else is new, Cassie?"

"You are not stupid. There is a plan for all of us."

"I talked to your brothers not too long ago." She told him. This shocked the angel.

"Who did you speak to?"

"Gabe and Balthazar mostly. I spoke to Mikey a couple times and I heard from Luci's minions as well…"

I felt my jaw drop. Dean looked at me in shock.

"Now hold the hell up. You can… Speak to angels? Are you magic or something?"

"Something, yes." Castiel answered. "She is an angel."

"_Was, _Cassie. I was an angel. Hardly." She reminded him lightly.

"How did…Wait, Gabe, Mikey, Luci? The fact that you refer to Lucifer as that is a little concerning. How well do you know them?" Dean pushed harder for answers.

Addison sighed. "I am rather close to Gabriel, though I have never met him. Balthazar was my closest friend besides Castiel. Michael was nice to me. So were a lot of others. But Lucifer… I have never actually met, obviously." She smiled grimly.

I turned to her, eyes wide. "Wow."

"Not what you expected is it?"

"No, not at all"

"Why are the demons after you?" Dean asked her.

"Lucifer's followers seem to want Addison as his…Bride." Castiel slightly growled.

"How does he know who you are?" I asked her.

"The king of Hell will find out about a fallen angel every single time." She said in a small voice.

"Why did you fall?" Dean asked her.

"It's not important." She muttered.

"How do you talk to them…?" I asked her.

"Well, somehow I can manage to hear it. They tune into my head I guess. No one else around me can hear them."

"When was the last time you heard anything?"

"A few weeks ago. Balthy checked in on me. Probably making sure I hadn't gone batshit crazy or something… Yet, I hear angels and hunt monsters, so I guess I am."

Dean looked at Cas. "I can't tell if she's drunk or just nuts." He muttered.

"She's always been… different. And yes, she is rather intoxicated." Cas almost… smiled as he said it.

Addison got very serious all of a sudden. "I'm…I'm sorry I let you down Cassie."

Cas looked at her, studied her. "Sometimes things happen. Mistakes can be made."

She bowed her head a little. I spoke up, "What I think Cas means is you didn't let him down."

"Yeah. That's bullshit though."

"It's not. I feel maybe we put too much faith in you. Besides, you had to fall from grace somehow." Cas said quietly.

"Yeah, and I lost my family and my pretty little wings too. Not to mention, our Heavenly Father probably hates me as well."

"I don't think he could. You're a very enjoyable person." He continued. "He knows what was chosen. You are one of his children. He loves you as he still does Lucifer."

She nodded slightly. Castiel continued to try to read her. Dean watched as well. Addison looked up at Cas.

"Have you been sleeping since you returned?" He questioned.

"Yes and no. I'm up for days at a time sometimes. However I do eventually crash and sleep. Or really, I pass out drunk most times."

"Have you noticed anything odd?"

"Aside from hearing your brothers in my head and my messed up sleep. No."

"Hm. Alright. Dean said you wanted someone to look after Emma's family?"

She nodded. "I would feel safer. Emma knows what to do... But she's never really been in much combat. She helped me dispatch a couple of demons once or twice. That's all."

"If you give me a moment, I can see if someone is available to keep watch." He kept his eyes glued on hers.

"Thank you Castiel." She whispered.

He poofed away and returned a few seconds later. "Ezra will be there shortly. I need to return, but if you need me…You know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you…Bye Cassie." She smiled slightly.

"Bye Cas." Dean and I said in unison and he was gone.

"Damn, I miss that." Addison sighed.

"What was it like?" Dean asked.

She smiled. "It was… Amazing. I was powerful. I saved people. It could take me a second to travel hundreds of miles. The views I could see… Flying was amazing."  
"I'm sure it was one of the best things in existence." I told her.

"It was." She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

She yawned a little. "I guess so. I slept 13 hours last night. But…I'm a little messed up."

"Go ahead and lay down. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay." She shakily stood up "Where will I be sleeping?"

"You can share my bed if you want. Dean's kind of a restless sleeper sometimes. That is if you're comfortable with it."

"That's fine with me."

I pulled back the blankets for her and she slipped into the bed. Before she laid her head down she looked up at us.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us. Just go to sleep sweetheart." Dean said quietly, a little smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams Addison." I told her.

"Goodnight Sam. Night Dean." She put her head down slowly.

Dean and I sat at the table. He looked at me. "Should we see what happened?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, get Cas to poof down here for a few minutes."

Before Dean could even say anything the angel appeared.

"Sometimes I hate it when you do that Cas." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed to myself a little. He shot me a glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know anything?" I asked Cas.

"About Catalina and Emma's houses? There was evidence of demons. I scoured the town and found none. They must have moved out. Addison and Emma and her family are safe."

"Still. I kinda feel like hunting the bastards down." Dean grumbled.

"That could pose as a difficult task." Cas reminded him. "There's a large amount of demons out there. We aren't exactly sure where the ones who did this are."

"We'll kill any we come across. As always." He decided.

"I don't know if it's in your place to avenge for her…" I cut in.

"Fine, we'll take her with us."

Cas and I both looked at him confused.

"What? Is that an issue? Anyone object? Sammy? _Cassie_…?" He started to laugh.

"Only Addy is allowed to call me that." The angel looked unamused.

"Gabe and Balthazar do too." Addison grumbled sleepily as she sat up slightly and laughed.

"Yes, well, they do it strictly to annoy me." He looked at her, a protective look on his face.

"I do it out of love." She smiled again before laying down again. I could have sworn the angel almost smiled again. I think even Dean noticed it. He shook it off quickly though.

"Are you interested in a road trip?" He asked her.

She sat up again, rubbing her eyes. "Always. I need out of this place."

"Great." Dean smiled.

"Go to sleep Addy." Castiel said with a sigh.

"Don't worry _Cassie_. We'll watch out for her."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's whatever gets in her way."

"Dean said he likes feisty… He's in for a surprise." She warned.

"He may be in over his head."

And of course, he was gone before we could say goodbye.

"I fucking hate that." Dean groaned.

"The practically teleportation shit? It's fun." Addison mused.

"Are you even tired?" He asked her.

"Yes. It doesn't mean I go to sleep right away."

"What helps you sleep?" I smiled at her.

"Music. My iPod is in my car. I'm gonna go get it." She got up and started for the door.

"Wait, you drove here…while drinking?" Dean asked unamused.

"Never claimed I always used common sense, did I, _sweetheart?" _She tossed back.

Dean looked stunned for a moment. "Fair." He nodded.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Yes, actually. Just in case."

"I'll go with you." I offered.

"Lead the way?" She suggested.

I walked her outside. Dean watched from the doorway. She got into her car quickly and shut the door. "Got it." She smiled.

We hurried back inside. Dean was on her phone. "No, no, Mrs. Thompson, she's fine. She's with us." He paused. "Yeah, here she is." He handed her the phone.

"What?" She growled. "I'm fine. I'm not in the mood to talk. Bye." She hung up and turned it off. She cracked her knuckles. "I'm…gonna sleep before I break something." She laid back down.

Dean and I did a little research here and there. About an hour later, I got in the shower and tried to clear my head. Once I got out, Dean was asleep and it seemed Addison was as well. The room was dark. I pulled on some boxers and a shirt before carefully laying down on the other side of the bed.

The funny thing was, Addison actually almost looked like how most people portrayed angels. Pale skin, long blonde curls and delicate angelic features. It was hard to believe she was a hunter. Hell, it was hard to believe she was real.

I was up before Dean, as usual. I slowly got out of the bed; Addison stirred slightly before waking up.

"Good morning." She yawned. Her hair almost resembled a lion's mane.

"Did I wake you up?" I managed a quiet laugh.

"I was in hibernation like state. So not exactly." She lightly scratched her head.

I smiled at her. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." She grinned as she got up to stretch. "Are you, possibly, checking me out Mr. Winchester?" She grinned more.

I hadn't even noticed I was staring. "Uh, I… Spaced out."

"Ah, very well then." She nodded and smiled again. "I'm gonna run out and get a change of clothes."

"Need an escort?"

"I should be fine." She grinned as she turned and walked away, exaggerating the sway of her hips. This time, I knew I was starting and so did she. I figured that I had enough time to mostly change before she reentered the room. I quickly pulled on new boxers and pants and was in the middle of pulling on a shirt when Addison walked back in. She raised her eyebrows and grinned at me.

"What?" I laughed

"Oh, nothing." She laughed a little as well as she wandered in to the bathroom and called over her shoulder "I'm gonna change."

She emerged a few minutes later in a bright blue shirt that nearly matched her eyes. She was attempting to smooth her hair as she took a seat near me. "Should we wake Dean up?"

"At 7:30 in the morning? You might as well wake a sleeping bear." I joked.

"He's not nearly that scary." She laughed.


End file.
